Harry Potter and the Green Torch
by WolfSpy
Summary: Chapitre 2! Harry Potter rentre en 6ième année à Poudlard, mais ce que Harry ignore il faudra qu'il surmonte des défis que aucun sorcier n'aurait pus imaginé. Spoiler T5.
1. Lettres, Buses et Anniversaire

Disclamer : Tout est fait par moi (WolfSpy). Sais la suite du T5, comme vous le savez (Harry Potter and Order the Phenix), alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier ma suite du T5.  
  
Merci !  
  
Bonne Lecture !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Lettres, Horaires, Buses et Anniversaire  
  
Harry ouvra les yeux, il était au 4 Privet Drive et à sa surprise il vit quelqu'un. Oui ! C'était lui, son parrain, il lui tendait la main et il disait quelque chose :  
  
- Tu m'as tué, à cause de toi, je ne pourrais même pu revoir les personnes que j'aime comme : Remus, Dumbledore, la famille Weasley, Maugrey, Montignus, Amy et Arabella. Même Kreattur ai plus gentil que toi.  
  
Harry se réveilla et vit qu'il n'avait fait qu'un rêve. Il regarda vers son cadran, il était 23h58 et il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et des hiboux arrivaient, il avait 7 hiboux, plus Fumseck. Coq arriva le premier tout épuisé (WS : Très rare). Il prit la lettre et le cadeau qui venait avec et il la lut :  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je te souhaite un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Le cadeau vient de toute la famille, mais particulièrement de moi. Ma mère leur donne encore un autre avertissement, mais celui là il est spécial puisque c'est : «Si vous lui faites du mal, mes deux fils vont remettre à votre fils des Praline Longues Langues», alors c'est qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, même qu' à l'a oublié que tu as donné mille Gallions à Fred et George. Chanceux ! Pour notre cadeau c'était difficile (pas beaucoup d'argent) alors j'ai pris quelque chose que tu devrais aimer.  
  
Harry arrêta dans sa lecture et ouvrit le cadeau des Weasley. C'était un livre ou plutôt un journal intime et il continua sa lecture :  
  
C'est un journal intime, quand tu l'ouvriras toutes tes pensées iront là dedans et j'espère que tu passes des bonnes vacances. Aussi j'ai mes Buses, devine combien ? 14 Buses ! Je sais que tu as du finir meilleur que moi, puisque j'ai fini sixième et j'ai appris pour Hermione peut-être pas toi, alors je te laisse deviner la suite !  
  
Signé : Ron   
  
Il prit le deuxième hibou et ça venait d'Hermione grâce à son écriture il put reconnaître son hibou. Il prit la lettre et commença à lire la lettre :  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Tu ne devineras jamais où je suis ? Je suis en....Australie à l'autre bout du monde dans l'Océanie.  
  
Harry arrêta sa lecture puisqu' y ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait ? Pour savoir la suite il continua :  
  
Non je te niaise, mais c'est là que je voudrais aller. Pour de vrai je suis en Italie. Je t'envoie les 10 derniers exemplaires de La Gazette du Sorcier, tu verras pourquoi. Ça parle beaucoup de ton parrain Sniffle. J'ai eu un hibou et je l'ai appelé Sir Cocamanor. Tu sais celui qui a faite le livre pour l'Arithmancie. Alors j'espère que tes Moldus te traitent très bien ou sinon l'Ordre devra faire ce qui devra faire. J'ai appris par Ron que Les jumeaux ont ouvert leur magasin, sa s'appelle : Gred et Forge. Aussi j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser avec mon cadeau puisque ça m'as prit assez de temps avant de retrouver ça. Presque 2 ans ! Alors je dois te laisser. J'ai eu 19 buses, la meilleure élève de Poudlard et de toute l'Europe, presque du Monde de la sorcellerie. Alors bye ! ! !  
  
Signé : Hermione XOXOX  
  
Harry ouvrit le cadeau, c'était un album souvenir, mais de quoi. Harry l'ouvrit. Il fut très content de voir ça. C'était à date le plus beau cadeau du Monde qui n'est jamais reçu. Tellement impressionné qui ne disait plus que ça :  
  
- WOW ! Hermione c'est surpassé cette année !  
  
C'était un album souvenir où qu'on voyait James Potter jouer au Quidditch pendant ces 7 années à Poudlard. On pouvait même voir les entraînements. C'était fabuleux, tellement qui oubliait les autres cadeaux. Après avoir revu ça 3 fois surtout quand il regarda son père faire la feinte de Wronski contre ces maudits Serpentards. Il lâcha le livre et prit l'autre lettre qui venait d'Hagrid. Cette fois, la lettre était longue, pas comme les autres fois. Il la prit et la lut :  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, aussi je te donne le livre que tu devras avoir cette année, puisque je ne suis plus professeur.  
  
Harry arrêta sa lecture. Hagrid plus professeur de Soins pour les créatures magiques, ça ne se pouvait pas. Harry allait pleurer, mais à la place de voir des larmes coulé, il continua sa lecture :  
  
Je sais que c'est triste, mais il faut que je m'occupe de Graup, de Crokdur, de Buck, de Toffu et d'une nouvelle arme. Le nouveau professeur est :Gobe-Planche. Tu as du le deviner quand tu as lu la nouvelle. Alors je te laisse avec ce cadeau et cette lettre que j'espère que tu apprécieras. J'ai passé de très bonnes vacances avec Madame Maxime!  
  
Signé : Hagrid  
  
Harry était fou de rage qui faillit jeté un sort, mais a pars ça il prit l'hibou tellement violent, que l'hibou ne pouvait même plus cligner d'un ?il. Alors il prit la lettre qui venait de Remus Lupin, son ancien prof de DCFM et membre de l'Ordre et il la lut :  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je sais que c'était très dure pour toi cette fin d'étape et ces vacances. Alors je t'envoie un petit cadeau que nous les Maraudeurs utilisaient beaucoup, surtout .. Sirius. Alors j'espère que tu apprécieras. Les Moldus te traites-tu bien ? J'espère que c'est oui ou sinon.. Aussi ce cadeau que je t'envoie est très précieux ne le donne à personne ou sinon le cadeau se détruira en mille morceaux. Alors attention ! Je connais aussi ton nouveau prof de DCFM est j'espère que vous l'aimeriez tous, je penses même les Serpentards vont l'aimez.  
  
Harry arrêta. Même les Serpentards vont l'aimez. Qu'est-ce qui voulait dire par ça. Harry arrêta de penser. Il regarda son cadran, il était 24h58. Cela faisait une heure qui regardait ces cadeaux et lettres qui n'avait pas encore finit. Il lui en restait encore 4, plus celle de Lupin. Alors Harry continua à la lire :  
  
Ton père l'utilisait contre les profs, c'est très pratique sur Rusard. C'est une sorte de diversion. Mes condoléances pour Sirius. Ça me fait beaucoup de peine, autant pour toi que pour moi. James aurait été fier de toi pour avoir tenu à Voldemort quand ils étaient dans la plus grande de ses forces, mais on savait que tu saurais plus fort que lui. Attention à tout le monde surtout aux Lestranges et à leur s?ur qui est mi-serpent, mi- humaine. Je te laisse avec ton cadeau, mes sympathies.  
  
Signé : Remus .T. Lupin  
  
Remus «T» Lupin. Harry se questionna sur le T dans Remus T Lupin. Il pensa à tout, mais il ne trouva pas. Il ouvrit le cadeau de Lupin et vit que c'était juste une petite statuette et il dit :  
  
- À quoi peux-tu me servir, tu ne fais absolument rien.  
  
La main de Harry qui tenait la statuette commença à trembler. Il faillit la lâcher et comme d'un coup de baguette magique, la statuette commença à ressembler à un humain et dit :  
  
- Quoi, moi je fais rien, alors toi tu fais quoi en se moment même. À oui je le sais, à me regarder.  
  
Harry comprit vite pourquoi ça servait à faire une diversion. Il prit le cinquième hiboux et lut la lettre :  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Nous t'envoyons cette lettre pour ton anniversaire. Aussi on espère que tes Moldus se comportent très ben ou sinon. Alors toute l'Ordre du Phénix, ici présente t'offre un cadeau et un souvenir de Sirius. Ce cadeau continent ce que Sirius avait quand il était dans une salle de retenue et James dans une autre salle. Alors on espère que tu apprécieras beaucoup. Si tu prends la dernière édition de La Gazette du Sorcier, tu verras que ça parles juste de Sirius et de James. Alors passe le dernier mois de vacance en paix et si tes Moldus te font du mal, on les tuera et ceci n'est pas une menace, mais une promesse. Aussi dans quelques jours tu recevras une lettre, cette lettre te diras que tu devras aller au funérailles de ton parrain. On le sait que c'est triste pour toi, mais ça sera la dernière fois que tu pourras le voir, alors je t'en prie viens pour lui. Pour notre cadeau ça doit être la première personne qui la touchera si tu la touche tu en auras deux, alors donne-le à la seule personne que pour toi est précieux.  
  
Signé : Alastor Maugrey «Fol ?il », Molly et Arthur Weasley, Montignus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Kingsley Shackbolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore et Hestia Jones.  
  
Il prit le 6ième hibou qui était le plus proche de la fenêtre et la lut la lettre :  
  
Cher M. Potter  
  
Cette lettre est pour vous dire combien de B.U.S.E.S (Brevets Universelles de Sorcelleries Élémentaires). Alors si vous voyez plus bas vous pourrez voir vos B.U.S.E.S. Attention si vous jetez un sort à la feuille pour changer vos notes, une chose terrible vous arrivera. La légende des Buses :  
  
O=Optimal (2 Buses)  
  
E=Effort Exceptionnel (1 Buse)  
  
A=Acceptable (Aucune Buse, mais passe)  
  
P=Piêtre (Aucune Buse, mais devra avoir des récupérations)  
  
D=Désolant (-1 Buse et devra suivre des cours avec les 5ième)  
  
Maintenant vos B.U.S.E.S :   
  
Astronomie (Sinistra) : P  
  
Botanique (Chourave) : O  
  
DCFM (Ombrage) : O+  
  
Divination (Firenze et Trewlaney) : O  
  
Histoire de la Magie (Binns) : E  
  
Métamorphose (McGonagoll): O  
  
Potions (Rogue) : E  
  
Soins pour les créatures magiques (Hagrid) : O  
  
Sortilèges et Enchantements (Flitwick) : O  
  
Vous avez eu 15 buses. Aussi vous êtes le 5ième meilleur élève de Poudlard. On vous envoie aussi la liste des 9 autres meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Pour savoir ils ont eu combien de Buses, vous prenez votre baguette magique et nommez le nom. Comme ça vous pourrez voir leurs Buses. Vous pouvez enlever deux de vos cours. Aussi vous avez quatre cours que vous ne pouvez pas enlever si vous voulez devenir Auror, vous ne pouvez pas enlever Potions, Métamorphose, DCFM et Sortilèges et Enchantements. Alors vous ne pouvez qu'enlever la Botanique, la Divination, l'Histoire de la Magie, Astronomie ou les Soins pour les créatures magiques. Pour que vos deux cours soit enlevé, il faut envoyer une lettre à votre cher directeur (Albus Dumbledore) et il les annulera.  
  
Signé : Tofty  
  
Harry était content, le 5ième meilleur élèves de Poudlard. Il alla envoyer une lettre à Ron, mais il vit qui était 4ième meilleur élève de Poudlard, c'était Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Il regarda encore la lettre pour voir ci c'était vrai. Hé oui ! L'ennemi juré de Harry, c'était Drago, non le deuxième il avait Lord Voldemort qui le devançait de très loin. Harry soupira tellement fort qu'il n'entendait même plus Dudley ronfler. Quand il pensa que tout était perdu il regarda les autres. Il vit en dixième : C'était Justin Flint-Fletcher, un Poufsouffle. Il avait eu 13 Buses. Il vit alors que c'était un Serdaigle qui était neuvième et il avait eu 13 Buses, aussi. Égalité ! Mais Terry était meilleur que Justin en Potion. Il fut surpris de voir Hannah en huitième, elle qui d'habitude était dans les meilleures et de donner beaucoup de points au Poufsouffle. Elle avait eu 14 Buses. Padma, une autre Serdaigle, la s?ur jumelle de Parvatil, était septième avec aussi 14 Buses et Ron était sixième avec 14 Buses. Ron état sixième grâce à un O en Soins pour les créatures magiques, Padma avait eu un O- et Hannah avait eu un E. Il regarda le troisième est c'était Neville. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le nom de Neville et dit le nom de Neville. Il vit ses notes qui étaient :  
  
Astronomie : O  
  
Botanique : O+  
  
DCFM : O  
  
Divination : O  
  
Histoire de la Magie : O  
  
Métamorphose : E  
  
Potions : E  
  
Soins pour les créatures magiques : O  
  
Sortilèges et Enchantements : O  
  
Harry était stupéfait. Neville lui qui avait de la difficulté en Potion et en Métamorphose avait eu des E. C'était extraordinaire, il avait eu 17 Buses. Harry était content pour son ami. Il vit que c'était Ernie qui était deuxième avec toutes des O. Il s'en souvenait tellement la fois ou que Ernie était devant et leur disait qu'il étudiait sept à huit heures. Il vit que Hermine était première avec 19 buses. Harry savait pourquoi. Elle avait eu 19 au lieu de 20. À cause qu'elle avait mal traduit un mot. Il alla voir les notes de Ron qui était :  
  
Astronomie (Sinistra) : P  
  
Botanique (Chourave) : O  
  
DCFM (Ombrage) : O  
  
Divination (Firenze et Trewlaney) : O  
  
Histoire de la Magie (Binns) : E  
  
Métamorphose (McGonagoll): O  
  
Potions (Rogue) : E  
  
Soins pour les créatures magiques (Hagrid) : O  
  
Sortilèges et Enchantements (Flitwick) : O  
  
C'était presque comme Harry, mais à la place d'un O+ en DCFM, son ami avait eu O. Harry était content pour tout le monde, a pars pour Drago. Il pensait à Hermione et en pensant à Hermione, il alla voir ses notes qui était toutes des O, a pars dans les Ruines qu'elle avait eu un E. Il regarda à sa fenêtre et vit un hibou qui ne connaissait pas et Fumseck. Il prit Fumseck et lut la lettre de Dumbledore :  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je t'envoie Fumseck pour te dire quelque chose. Premièrement, je veux que tu saches que Voldemort pourra peut-être être à Poudlard.  
  
Harry arrêta sa lecture et se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore lui envoie-t-il une lettre pour lui prévenir que Voldemort serait peut-être à Poudlard. Harry ne savait pus quoi faire, a pars de lire la suite de la lettre de Dumbledore :  
  
Je te préviens parce que tout ce que tu as surmonté, je devais te prévenir. Deuxièmement, Voldemort sait comment se métamorphoser en humain, alors attention ! Troisièmement, tu devrais aussi lire La Gazette du Sorcier, ça parle beaucoup de ton parrain et de son innocence. Quatrièmement, tu devras aller au Funérailles de ton parrain dans cinq ou six jours. Cinquièmement, je te laisse Fumseck et cette épée.  
  
Signé : Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry ne savait pus quoi faire. Il venait de lire toute la lettre de Dumbledore et ne savait pus quoi faire. Il regarda son cadeau, c'était : L'épée de Gryffondor, de GODRIC GRYFFONDOR, un des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. Aussi, il prit un des dix exemplaires de La Gazette du Sorcier et là lut :  
  
Sirius Black innocenté  
  
La Gazette du Sorcier ont prouvé l'innocence de Sirius Black. Un des Moldus qui traînait dans les parages lorsque Sirius Black avait tué toutes ses personnes, un Sorcier et 12 Moldus. Le jeune Moldu aurait tout filmé et l'aurait donné à une jeune femme du nom de Arabella Figg, la femme de Sirius qui aurait perdu tous ses pouvoirs parce qu'elle croyait que Sirius était innocent. Aujourd'hui même elle récupéra ses pouvoirs et redeviendra une sorcière. Cette sorcière aurait caché cette cassette (objet de Moldus qui sert à tout engeristrer) pour ne pas révéler et qu'on passe qu'elle aurait faites ça à l'avance. Alors Sirius Black est nommé non-coupable et que ça saurait Peter Pettigrow qui aurait fait ça. Aussi tous nos condoléances pour ce cher Sirius Black est qui serait mort en se battant contre sa cousine Bellatrix que les autorités de la magie cherche encore. Plus bas vous trouverez des photos de James Potter et Sirius Black, les meilleurs amis du monde.  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas croire ça, Figg, une sorcière qui aurait perdu ses pouvoirs parce qu'elle croyait en l'innocence de Sirius et elle pourrait les retrouver aujourd'hui. Harry était content et surpris, son parrain était innocenté, mais aussi La Gazette du Sorcier n'aurait jamais mit un article qui prouverait l'innocence de Black. Harry regarda pendant un moment le cadeau de Dumbledore et si c'était Dumbledore qui avait dit à La Gazette du Sorcier d'écrire un article sur ça ou peut-être Voldemort qui aurait tout manigancé cela. Harry ne savait pus quoi faire à la place de rien faire, aussi il avait l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qui pourrait peut- être le servir à quelque chose, il alla écrire des lettres à ses amis. En premier à Dumbledore, à Ron et après à Hermione. Il commença par celle de Ron :  
  
Cher professeur Dumbledore  
  
Je voudrais enlever deux de mes cours qui sont l'Histoire de la Magie et la Divination. Je suis aussi très content pour votre cadeau, mais pourquoi j'ai l'épée ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis l'Héritier. Je me demande cette question depuis que je l'ai reçu. Merci pour Fumseck.  
  
Signé : Harry Potter  
  
Il arrêta sa lecture, il trouva que c'était correct, prit Hedwige, entoura la lettre et lui dit :  
  
- Tu l'envoies au professeur Dumbledore. La chouette partit et quand Harry ne pouvait pus la voir il commença sa deuxième lettre, qui était pour Ron, ça commença comme ça :  
  
Cher Ron  
  
Je suis si content que mon parrain soit innocenté, mais aussi surpris que La Gazette du Sorcier publie ça. Aussi ma voisine était une sorcière et va retrouver ses pouvoirs et sa baguette aujourd'hui. J'ai eu 15 Buses, cinquième, une place plus que toi, mais ce qui m'impressionne c'est que Neville est eu des E en Potion et en Métamorphose, d'habitude il ne reçoit que des A. Merci pour ton cadeau, ça serait facile pour savoir si je pense ou je ne pense pas. Lupin m'a dit qu'il connaissait notre prochain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai un peu peur que ça soit un monstre. Ce qui m'impressionne le plus c'est que je n'ai pas entendu parler de Voldemort et c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a faites rappeler alors ça va un peu mal. Aussi j'ai l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qui veut peut-être dire que je suis l'Héritier. J'espère que ça se passe bien c'est toi.  
  
Signé: Harry  
  
- C'est bon je l'envoie. Harry prit Coquecigrue, entoura la lettre autour de la patte droite d'Hedwige et lui dit :  
  
- Tu l'envoies à Ron, o.k.  
  
Coquecigrue commença à manger son oreille pour lui dire oui. Il laissa Coquecigrue partir et après quelques minutes dans la Lune, il regarda Sir Cocamanor et commença la lettre pour Hermione :  
  
Cher Hermione  
  
J'ai lu ta lettre et merci de m'avoir envoyé La Gazette du Sorcier. Aussi où est L'Océanie, puisque moi je ne suis pas les cours des Moldus. Aussi merci pour le cadeau, ça m'a faites chaud au c?ur. Aussi ton hibou est très sympathique, mais le nom est quand même bizarre. Je suis vraiment, vraiment content pour ton cadeau. Tu sais que j'ai fini cinquième pour les meilleurs élèves. J'ai hâte de savoir combien tu as fini dans le monde. Même si je l'ai déjà dit à Ron, j'ai l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, envoyé par Dumbledore, alors ça pourrait peut-être dire quelque chose. Si Ron est jaloux de ça je lui donnerai mon héritage d'être l'Héritier de Gryffondor. Aussi je m'ennuie de beaucoup de vous et Cho, elle qui me déteste et qui sort avec un gars beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, alors ça m'impressionnerait qu'elle m'envoie une lettre. J'espère que tu t'amuses beaucoup en Italie.  
  
Signé : Harry  
  
Il prit Sir Cocamanor, lui entoura la lettre autour de la patte gauche et lui dit :  
  
- Tu l'envoies à ta chère maîtresse, compris ?  
  
Quand Harry est terminé sa phrase, l'hibou était déjà partit très loin quand il avait entendu le nom d'Hermione. Harry prit un autre rouleau de parchemin et pour commencer ses devoirs, mais il vit qu'il avait un hibou sur le bord de sa fenêtre, Harry avait oublié le huitième hibou qui ne savait pas de qui ça venait. Il regarda son cadran et vit qu'il était trois heures et vingt minutes et prit la lettre, l'hibou s'envola et lut la lettre :  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'année passée. J'ai été méchante avec toi. Aussi j'ai cassé avec Michael Corner, c'était pour te rendre jaloux. Alors j'ai ressenti comme quelque chose dans mon ventre, je sais que tu m'aimes et je voudrais te dire que tu es beau pour ton âge, mais trop jeune pour moi. J'espère que tu ne seras pas triste. Aussi j'ai reçu de Dumbledore un casque fait en aigle, mais l'armure ne venait pas avec. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi, mais j'espère que tu trouveras, puisque toi, Ron et Hermione trouve tout le temps des réponses. J'ai un cadeau pour toi j'espère que tu apprécieras. J'ai appris par quelqu'un (Hermione) qui avait entendu Ombrage, qu'elle payait les gens ou même les torturaient pour savoir des informations de ce qui se passait dans l'école. Elle m'a aussi dit qui ne ase passait rien entre vous. Aussi elle a une marque sur le bras avec un squelette et un serpent sort de sa bouche. Je trouve ça bizarre. Je te laisse !  
  
Signé : Cho XOXOXOX  
  
Harry était très surprit que Cho lui envoie une lettre. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait servir le casque sans armure. Il prit son cadeau, l'ouvrit et vit que C'était le premier balai, le Nimbus 1000. Il coûte au moins 95 Gallions. Beaucoup, très cher, même. Aucun joueur de Quidditch ne se sert pus de ce balai, puisqu' y n'en reste pus beaucoup et très fragile. Harry fut surprit, il se demanda comment Cho avait faite. Il avait eu huit lettres, huit cadeaux et huit surprises différentes. Ce qui rendait Harry le plus heureux c'est que ces amis lui avaient donné des supers cadeaux. Il leva les yeux et vit une sorcière dans les nuages avec un balai et une baguette. C'était Arabella Figg qui lui envoya une lettre qui était écrit :  
  
Cher Harry  
  
J'ai récupéra mes pouvoirs et demain tu viendra je vais te présenter mes amies et aussi voici ton cadeau.  
  
Signé : Une Figg très heureuse.  
  
Harry ouvra le cadeau c'était une photo des Maraudeurs, d'elle, de sa mère et de deux inconnues. Harry était heureux. C'était son meilleur anniversaire depuis presque une éternité. Demain il fera tout pour aller voir madame Figg et lui parler. Harry devait l'avouer, même si Voldemort se tenait devant lui, Harry serait quand même heureux ou presque.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Fin du Chapitre j'espère que vous allez m'envoyer des reviews.  
  
Titre Du Prochain Chapitre : Funérailles 


	2. C2:Dream Team et Funérailles

Disclamer : À date, rien ne m'appartient tout à J.K Rowling.  
  
Petite note : Je suis heureux, j'ai eu 2 reviews, un de Emi et de potter-68 et le cadeau de Hagrid c'est un bébé dragon. Deuxièmement, j'ai changé le titre et maintenant c'est : «Dream Team et Funérailles». Dernièrement pour la fic de mon frère AnoDevils, on a travaillé ensemble alors ça se pourrait que vous voyez des choses qui lui appartient.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Dream Team et Funérailles  
  
Harry se leva avec difficulté. Pour différente raison. Premièrement le souvenir de la mort de son parrain. Deuxièmement, il s'avait couché tard et troisièmement il était fatigué. Quand il se leva, il vit le dragon et le Phénix se battre pour avoir un biscuit. Harry eu un petit sourire, c'était comme si c'était Crabbe et Goyle qui se battaient pour avoir le reste de table. Harry prit une boîte de biscuit et donna un à chacun et la bataille recommença. Harry ne savait pus quoi faire il alla regarder à la fenêtre et vit qui avait une autre lettre dans qui venait avec la première d'Hagrid :  
  
J'avais oublié de te dire que les dragons aiment avoir plus de choses que les autres  
  
Signé : Hagrid  
  
Quand Harry finissa la lettre d'Hagrid, il vit qui ne restait pus de biscuits. Il regarda le dragon et le Phénix et vit un gros ventre pour ses deux animaux. Quand il regarda à la fenêtre il vit qu'Hedwige était revenue et il put dire :  
  
- Enfin, tu est revenue, tu as pris beaucoup d.....  
  
Avant même qu'Harry put finir sa phrase, Hedwige attaqua son maître. Harry se baissa, il fit comme dans la Matrice. Quand il se retourna, Hedwige s'approcha de plus en plus du Dragon et du Phénix. Les deux petites créatures arrêtèrent de se battre et regardèrent leur nouvel adversaire. Le Dragon regarda le Phénix et commencèrent à voler. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il réfléchit de plus en plus vite et trouva. Il prit un biscuit et le lança dans le garde-robe et enferma Hedwige, prit les petites créatures et les cacha. Après il ouvrit le garde-robe et Hedwige retourna dans sa cage. Harry put dire :  
  
- OUF ! Harry ne put se reposer quelles secondes puisqu'il entendit l'oncle Vernon crier :  
  
- HARRY, DESCEND ET VIENT FAIRE LE PETIT DÉJEUNER !  
  
Harry comprit vite qu'il fallait qui descendre avant qui soit huit heures pile. Il enfila un pantalon et descendit en courant, quand il arriva, il vit que les Dursley était très bien habillé, triste, comme s'il allait au funérailles de quelqu'un. Pétunia dit :  
  
- Vite, il faut qu'on aille au funérailles de la sœur de Vernon. Alors tu iras chez mademoiselle Figg aujourd'hui.  
  
Harry qui était content, mais ne le montrait pas dit :  
  
- Je suis désolé et vous direz toutes mes condoléances.  
  
Les Dursley le regardèrent d'un air étrange comme s'ils venaient tous de voir la mort se dresser devant eux. Harry se demandait pourquoi ils faisaient tous ces gros yeux et Pétunia dit :  
  
- Tu n'es pas content que Tante Marge soit morte, elle qui te faisait suer à chaque fois qu'elle venait nous rendre visite et que son chien t'attaquait.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire ? Si il disait oui, il l'aurait prit pour un fou, Si c'était non, son oncle l'aurait battu et serait peut-être mort à cause qui niaisait pour la mort de la Tante Marge. Harry devait décider maintenant et prit une décision :  
  
- Oui, j'ai de la peine qu'elle soit morte, mentit Harry.  
  
Ils étaient tous surprit d'entendre ça, ils se regardèrent et touchèrent son front. Il vit qui n'était pas brûlant et ils dirent tous en chœur :  
  
- Est-ce que ça va bien, Harry, tu ne vas pas bien ?  
  
- Oui je vais très bien et si c'est pour l'avertissement de mes amis, vous pouvez me crier dessus.  
  
Ils se regardèrent encore une fois et se tut. Alors Harry déposa leurs assiettes et la sienne et mangèrent ensembles. Quand Harry termina son petit déjeuner, il s'en alla dans sa chambre, se mit du vieux linges, descendit encore les escaliers, sortit et se rendit chez madame Figg, mais avant même qui sonne à la porte, la porte s'ouvrit et une vieille madame qui avait un grand sourire lui dit :  
  
- Alors c'est toi le Survivant.  
  
Harry était pétrifié. Une madame qui n'avait jamais vu, qui n'était jamais vu ici, savais déjà qui il était. Harry resta un moment devant la madame, qu'elle lui dise :  
  
- Entre, nous nous voulons pas te jeter un sort, petit James Potter.  
  
Harry fut surprit. Elle savait aussi qui était son père, que c'était un sorcier. Harry avait de plus en plus peur. Harry recula d'un pas, mais il entendit une voix familière lui dirent :  
  
- Entre, Harry et je te présente Amy Martins, lui dit Arabella Figg.  
  
Harry n'avait pus peur entendant la voix de sa voisine et commença à entrer dans la maison de sa voisine. Quand Harry rentra, il vit que rien n'avait changer, elle avait chez nombreux chats et que ça sentait comme la dernière fois. Mais une chose avait changer, il avait une photo des Maraudeurs qui était avec sa mère, sa voisine, Amy et une personne qui ne connaissait pas. Harry alla voir dans la cuisine pour voir et vit la personne dans la photo qui était dans le salon. Harry ne put dire qu'une seule chose et c'était :  
  
- Bonjour madame !  
  
- Bonjour à toi, M. Potter.  
  
Madame Figg arriva et dit à Harry :  
  
- Oh Harry, tu ais là et je te présente Amanda Anderson, la femme de Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry fut surprit d'entendre ça. Lupin avait une femme et ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Harry se demanda qui pouvait être celle de Sirius. Harry se demanda la question depuis un bout de temps et la demanda aux trois femmes :  
  
- Qui est la femme de Sirius ?  
  
Les trois femmes riaient ensembles, mais quand elles ont vus qu'Harry ne riait pas, madame Figg, lui dit :  
  
- Tu n'as pas lu La Gazette du Sorcier, demanda madame Figg ?  
  
Harry se rappela très vite qui était la femme de son parrain. C'était Arabella Figg. Harry alla répondre à la question de sa voisine, mais il eu un BOOM ! Harry se baissa et les trois vielles madames aussi. Ils avaient trois Détraqueurs qui s'en allèrent tous sûr Harry. Le plus étrange c'était que les Détraqueurs avaient des baguettes avec eux. Harry était pétrifié, il regarda les trois sorcières qui eux avaient un plan pour les anéantir. Les trois femmes se levèrent et crièrent :  
  
- Spero Patronum !  
  
Les trois sorcières avaient lancées trois Patronus et le plus proche Détraqueurs d'Arabella reçu un chien. Celui d'Amanda était un loup et celui d'Amy un renard. Harry savait pourquoi les deux premiers. Celui d'Arabella pour Sirius, Amanda pour Lupin, mais celui d'Amy il ne savait pas. Quand Harry revint à ses esprits, il vit qui n'avait pus de Détraqueurs et les trois femmes souriaient. Harry ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps, il dit le fond de sa pensée :  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
  
Les trois femmes fut encore surprit et lui dire :  
  
- C'était des Détraqueurs, tu sais, tu les as affronté en troisième année et en cinquième année.  
  
- Non, les Patronus, le chien pour Sirius, le loup pour Remus, mais le renard est pour....  
  
Les trois femmes se regardèrent. Harry savait qu'elle leur cachaient quelque chose, mais quoi ?  
  
- Le Patronus, le renard, dit Harry de plus en plus en colère.  
  
C'était Amy qui prit la parole et elle dit à Harry :  
  
-Le renard est la personne que j'aimais le plus, Anthony King, celui qui connaît tous les tours des Maraudeurs. Il était très rusé, mais était à Serdaigle.  
  
Harry fut surprit, il se demanda pourquoi ça arrivait encore à lui et il put dire :  
  
- Continué, je veux savoir le reste.  
  
Amy eu un petit sourire et regarda ses amies qu'eux lui dire :  
  
- Tu es seule qui connaît toute l'histoire d'Anthony King.  
  
Amy sourit encore et se retourna vers Harry, que lui voulait savoir la suite et qui était Anthony King.  
  
- Tu le sauras au Funérailles de ton parrain.  
  
- O.k, je sais que vous trois plus ma mère, vous étiez une gang, alors dites moi l'histoire des....  
  
- De la Dream Team, dit le reste de la Dream Team.  
  
- Ah ok, alors commencer votre histoire.  
  
C'était encore Amy qui prit la parole et qui commença :  
  
- Au début, tout était calme, on était dans le Poudlard Express, on était au moins quinze. Il avait Lily, moi, Amanda, Arabella, Anthony, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lucius, Severus, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle et Bellatrix.  
  
Quand Harry entendit le nom de Bellatrix, il fut prit de colère et frappa le plancher tellement fort, comme s'il avait eu un tremblement de terre et Amy reprit où elle avait laissé, mais à la place, elle prit une Pensine et dit :  
  
- Regarde !  
  
Harry regarda et vit qui était dans le train du Poudlard Express  
  
Harry vit qui ne devait pas se connaître, puisqu' y ne se regardait même pas mais Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Severus et Bellatrix, eux se connaissaient, alors ils discutaient entre eux. Puisque Lily était une Sang- de-Bourbe et que Lucius savait ça, il prit les bagages de Lily et les ouvrit. Mais problème, il savait tromper de bagages et avait prit ceux de James. Quand James se retourna, il était fou de rage qui lança un sort à Bellatrix qui elle avait ses boxers. Maintenant qui était en sous- vêtements. Sirius était crampé par terre, il riait tellement fort que tout le monde le regarda et James lui demanda :  
  
- Ça te fait aussi rire que ça ?  
  
Sirius lui répondit :  
  
- Oui, puisque depuis longtemps je veux me venger de ma cousine.  
  
- Parce que c'est à cousine, je pensais ton cousin.  
  
James et Sirius riaient tellement fort que Sirius avaient oublié sa cousine. Quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il pu dire :  
  
- Tiens je te présente mon ami Remus.  
  
- Enchanté moi c'est James Potter et vous vos noms.  
  
- Milles excuses, moi c'est Sirius Black et lui c'est Remus Lupin et pour ceux qui ont prit tes vêtements sont Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Black, Vince Goyle, Fredéric Crabbe, Severus Rogue et David Avery se sont tous ceux qui ont prit tes bagages. Lupin prit la parole et jeta un sort pour que Bellatrix revienne avec ses vêtements et James dit :  
  
- Pourquoi tu l'as r'habillé.  
  
- Je n'aime pas les hommes avec des boxers ça me donne le goût de vomir. Les trois riaient ensembles, mais quand ils entendirent les six qui avaient prit les vêtements de James, les trois se retournèrent et vit qu'un petit avait des ennuis, il était à terre et avait peur. Les six dirent :  
  
- Dégage, minus.  
  
Peter ne pouvait rien faire, mais le trio dit :  
  
- Lâchez-le !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Est-ce que vous êtes sourd, on vous a dit de le lâcher. Peter pu s'enfuir et les six autres dirent :  
  
- On ne parle pas comme ça aux Stromegnam et vous qui êtes vous ?  
  
- Nous on n'a pas de nom débile comme vous. James leur lança un sort pour qui reste sur le mur pendant au moins une heure et Peter dit :  
  
- Merci, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour vous remerciez ?  
  
- Viens avec nous, puisqu'on a une petite idée de se qu'on va faire, faire perdre la face aux c'est pus trop quoi, alors tu embarques avec nous ou contre nous ?  
  
- J'embarque avec vous, c'est sûr.  
  
- Alors on s'appelle comment, dit Lupin. On s'appelle tu les «Les Joueurs de Mauvais Tours» ou sinon la «JMT».  
  
- Non j'aime pas ça, pourquoi pas le «Monstre à quatre têtes» ou MAQT», dit Sirius.  
  
- Non, c'est trop bizarre pourquoi pas les «Anti-Sorciers» ou les «AS», dit James.  
  
- Pourquoi pas les Maraudeurs, dit Peter.   
  
- Ouais ça marche pour moi.  
  
- Et pour moi.  
  
- Aussi pour moi. Alors notre nom est «Les Maraudeurs».  
  
Quelqu'un apparu derrière eux et dit :  
  
- Mon nom est Anthony King et si vous continué à faire des mauvais tours, je vais publier un livre pour que tout le monde le sache ce que vous avez faites. Les Maraudeurs firent oui de la tête.  
  
Harry revint à ses esprits et vit qui était maintenant dans la cuisine et dit :  
  
- Wow, c'est comme ça qui se sont rencontrés, à cause des Stromegnam.  
  
- Oui et dans quelques jours tu pourras entendre ce que tout le monde pensait de ton parrain.  
  
Harry arrêta de les regarder, il regarda le plancher, comme si il entendait son parrain, mais il vit une ombre, c'était un Détraqueur. Harry ne savait pu quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas les averti, puisque le Détraqueur venait d'arriver. Harry cria :  
  
- Spero Patronum ! Mais ça ne marcha pas il essaya, mais il se rapprocha de plus en plus des trois vielles madame qu'eux n'avait pus leurs baguettes et le Détraqueur dit :  
  
- Vous allez tous mourir, mon maître va vous tuer, ENDOLORIS !  
  
La personne qui l'avait reçu était Arabella Figg. Ce qui était bizarre, c'était que son cœur ne battait presque pu et Harry comprit. Il pensa que Cho l'embrassait et Harry cria :  
  
- Spero Patronum ! Ça ne marchait pas, mais Amanda envoya le sort de Rapetissement et ça marcha. Le Détraqueur était maintenant tout petit, aussi petit qu'une fourmis et Amy le prit et l'écrasa. Harry s'approcha et vit que sa voisine reprit esprit et dit :  
  
- J'étais au Paradis et j'ai vu Sirius que lui me parla et me dit qu'il fallait que je retourne en bas et je suis retourné en bas pour vous revoir. Où est le Détraqueur.  
  
Amy prit la parole et lui raconta tout. Quand Figg savait tout ce qui s'avait passé elle dit :  
  
- Ça me rappelle le jour, où que j'avais fait sans faire exprès de rapetisser Sirius. Harry fut surprit et Arabella lui dit :  
  
- Tu ne savais pas pour ton parrain.  
  
Harry fit non de la tête et Arabella lui expliqua :  
  
-C'était en septième année et je voulait l'envoyer à Malefoy, mais Sirius le reçu. Sans même le savoir, je pensais l'avoir tué, mais pour de vrai il savait promené dans ma robe. Puisque j'étais Préfete-en-Chef, je suis allé à la salle de bain, j'enleva ma robe et j'alla dans le bain moussant pour me reposer et je l'ai vu, il se retourna et je pu me mettre une serviette heureuse de savoir qui était de retour, il m'embrassa. C'est comme ça que je savais qui m'aimer. Aussi je vais appeler les Dursley pour leur dire que tu peux rester ici jusqu'à l'enterrement de ton parrain. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire cinq jours avant le décès de son parrain. Harry fut heureux de ne pas être avec les Dursley, mais si la tante Pétunia disait : «non», Harry devra retourner chez les Dursley. Arabella prit le téléphone et composa le numéro des Dursley, la personne qui répondit était la tante Pétunia :  
  
-Oui, allô, qui est-ce à l'appareil ?  
  
- C'est moi votre voisin mademoiselle Figg, c'est pour vous dire qu'Harry peut rester ici pendant au moins cinq jours, puisque je voudrais mieux le connaître.  
  
- Ok, même que je vous le laisse pendant le reste des vacances.  
  
- Merci beaucoup et bye.  
  
- Bye.  
  
Les deux raccrochèrent en même temps. Arabella sourit et dit à Harry la bonne nouvelle. Maintenant Harry passait des temps à faire ces devoirs, à entendre parler de la Dream Team, mais surtout de Anthony King. Quand le jour J arriva, Harry se leva et pour la première fois, il regarda dans le garde-robe et vit un smoking avec une étiquette qui disait :  
  
Pour notre mariage  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Harry regarda le smoking et quand il se retourna, il vit mademoiselle Figg lui dire :  
  
- Je te le donne, je sais que tu le veux et je sais que Sirius voudrais que tu le portes.  
  
Harry fit «oui» de la tête, le prit et le mit. Amanda qui elle arriva avec grand sourire, lui dit :  
  
- Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père.  
  
- Merci beaucoup !  
  
Amanda s'en alla et Harry avait quelque chose à la main. Il alla commencer, mais Amy rentra et lui dit à son tour :  
  
- Je sais que tu es triste pour ton parrain et que tu ne veux pas en parler et que tu veux tuer Bellatrix Lestranges, mais je pense que ton ami, Sirius sera plus content si tu tuais Voldemort, au lieu de Bellatrix.  
  
- Comment vous savez pour tout ça ?  
  
- Nous, la Dream Team, on a promis à Merlin d'utiliser un pouvoir, on a eu chacun un, le mien est les sentiments, je sais quand quelqu'un est triste, heureux et etc..... Amanda c'est l'amour, elle était une femme qui s'avait comment séduire un homme et savoir si il était amoureux. Arabella c'est l'intelligence, elle sait tout et savait si quelqu'un mentait. Pour Lily c'était un pouvoir bizarre, c'était les anciens sorts. Son pouvoir à la place de dire le sort d'Attraction, elle disait :  
  
- Attrix Miox Fim !  
  
Harry vit la lettre qui tenait dans les mains lui échapper et il dit :  
  
- Accio !  
  
Harry rattrapa la lettre et Amy lui dit :  
  
- Tu vois, mais elle aurais pu te prendre la lettre très facilement. Quand Merlin avait apprit ça, il nous a dit qu'il fallait qu'on se connaissent, alors on c'est parlé et on apprit qu'on détestait les Maraudeurs et les Stromegnam. Alors on voulait s'appeler, on voulait «Les Déesses» ou «Les Élèves de Merlin», mais on a eu une idée, pourquoi pas la «Dream Team». On trouva ça drôle et on partit, quand on croisa les Maraudeurs. James lança un sort à Lily pour qui vient à lui, mais elle le contre-attaqua avec un ancien sort. James commença à avoir mal, alors Peter envoya un sort à Lily, mais cette fois ça ne marcha pas. James n'avait pu mal, mais Lily était en sous-vêtements. James remercia Peter et lui promit son respect, mais Peter lui dit qu'il avait payé un bout de sa dette envers eux. Les Maraudeurs regardèrent Lily et riaient toute d'elle.  
  
Harry sourit à cette remarque et Amy le laissa  
  
***************Aux Funérailles de Sirius Black**************  
  
Quand il devait partir, il voulu rester. Il ne voulait pas descendre pour y aller. Aujourd'hui était l'enterrement de Sirius. Il pensa à tous les moments où il avait été avec Sirius. Tous les moments avec Sirius étaient les meilleurs de sa vie :  
  
Flash-Back  
  
-Harry voudrais-tu aller vivre chez moi demanda son parrain. Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry.  
  
-Sauf, si tu préfères rester chez ton oncle et ta tante dit Sirius. Harry voulu répondre mais Croutard, Peter Pettigrow, se retransforma en rat et s'enfouit des mains de Lupin et Sirius.  
  
-Oh non, les Détraqueurs. Les Détraqueurs s'avancèrent de plus en plus proche de Harry et de ses amis. Harry se sentait très fatigué et quelques secondes plus tard tomba endormit. Quand Harry se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie et à ses cotés, il y avait Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Mais pourquoi, était-il là ? Il se souvenu. Les Détraqueurs, l'innocence de Sirius, son professeur Lupin un loup-garou et Peter Pettigrow qu'on croyait mort était apparu. Harry tendit l'oreille et pu entendre :  
  
-Bravo Severus, vous aurez un bonne récompense, mais savez-vous qui à repousser les Détraqueurs dit Fudge.  
  
-Non M. le ministre répondit le professeur de Potions. Après Harry avait dit que Sirius n'était pas innocent que c'était Peter qui avait trahi ses parents. Après Dumbledore était venu et avait demandé à Hermione de retourner le temps. Plus tard, Harry savait comment Hermione pouvait assister à ses cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry regarda la scène où, il se battait contre les Détraqueurs. Et après il s'envola sur le dos d'un hippogriffe et alla sauver la vie de son parrain.  
  
–Karkaroff était un Mangemort Harry dit Sirius à travers la cheminée. Sirius s'en alla, puisque Harry avait entendu du bruit. La deuxième fois qui s'avait rencontré c'était à la sortie de Pré-au-lard, Sirius et Harry avait passé un bon moment. Il ne revit pu Sirius avant la fin de la troisième tâche.  
  
Un été avait passé et Harry n'avait reçu aucune lettre de son parrain et de ses amis. Mais avant la fin de l'été, quelques personnes avait emmené Harry avec eux. 2-3 heures plus tard, Harry su que ses personnes faisaient partit de l'Ordre comme son parrain. Sirius n'était pas très content. 3 mois passèrent depuis cet événement et c'était les vacances de Noël et enfin Harry pu voir un Sirius content. Après, Harry avait rêvé que Sirius avait été capturé par des Mangemort et avait été le secourir avec quelques amis. Mais pour de vrai, c'était Voldemort qui avait fait pensé ça à Harry. ET Harry avait était pris au piège. Après ça, l'Ordre était arrivé et ils combattaient les Mangemorts. Sirius lui combattait, Bellatrix Lestranges, sa cousine. Elle lui lança un premier sort, Sirius avait répliqué et après elle lui lança un deuxième sort et celui-là Sirius ne s'en attendait pas. Il le reçu en plein dans le ventre et recula, il fit une culbute par en arrière et tomba sur le rideau. Mais son parrain ne revenait pas, il resta derrière le rideau.  
  
Fin du Flash-back  
  
C'était au tour d'Harry, il vit Hermione, la famille Weasley, Remus Lupin, l'Ordre du Phénix, la Dream Team et d'autres personnes. Il dit :  
  
- C'était un homme bien, c'était un homme qu'on pensait qui était coupable, mais il était non-coupable.  
  
Harry se regarda et vit Sirius. Il était dans son rêve, où que Sirius lui disait des choses qui n'avaient jamais entendu, mais cette fois-ci Sirius s'approcha et lui dit :  
  
- S'il te plait rend-moi hommage, dit ce que je suis pour toi.  
  
Sirius s'en alla et tout le monde le regarda. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il put dire ce qui pensait :  
  
- Non, attendez. Sirius était un homme fidèle. Un homme qui n'auraient jamais trahie mon père et ma mère. Il n'est pas Peter Pettigrow. Il est l contraire de Peter, le lâche, la seule personne qui ne pense qu'à lui. Aussi on m'a dit des choses sur lui que je ne savais même pas. Pour moi c'est un homme de cœur, autant de cœur que Merlin l'enchanteur. Je dis la vérité, alors est-ce qu'une seule fois où que Sirius vous avez trahies, il ne trahirait jamais un ami, jamais.  
  
Toute la salle fut émue, ils l'applaudirent. Son ami Ron lui fit un grand bonjour, madame et monsieur Weasley pleuraient, Fred et George venaient d'avoir une idée, Percy n'était pas là, Fred et Bill avaient tout écouté et se retenaient de pleurer et Ginny n'arrêtait pas de regarder Harry. Hermione fut surprise du discours d'Harry, l'Ordre applaudissait encore et Remus Lupin s'avança et lui :  
  
- Je suis très fier de toi tout comme la Dream Team, aussi tu pourras passer les derniers jours de vacances avec moi.  
  
Harry fut ému et il dit à Remus de l'attendre, il voulait voir la tombe de Sirius. Remus accepta, Harry le quitta et s'en alla voir la tombe. Harry regarda la tombe, il faisait noir, il ne voyait presque rien. Il se retourna, il frappa quelque chose, il regarda de plus près et c'était écrit :  
  
Cédric Diggory  
  
1977-1994  
  
Loyal et travaillant  
Il croisa le mage des Ténèbres  
Et mourra courageusement  
  
Harry fut en colère, maintenant Voldemort allait mourir. Harry se retourna et fonça dans quelque chose cette fois-ci c'était écrit :  
  
James et Lily Potter  
  
1954-1981  
  
James est mort en courage et en protégeant sa famille contre Lord Voldemort Lily est morte en protégeant le reste des Potter, Harry et en protégeant  
l'Héritier.  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus, Voldemort tuait les personnes qui aimaient le plus, il alla assassiner quelqu'un, mais la chose qui l'acheva était ça :  
  
Sirius Black  
  
1954-1995  
  
Sirius a été le meilleur ami de James Potter  
Sirius est un ami loyal qui ne trahirais jamais ses amis  
Sirius c'est montré courageux face aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus, il pleura et cria au et fort :  
  
- C'EST MA FAUTE S'ILS SONT TOUS MORTS !  
  
Harry venait de vider toutes les larmes de son corps, Lupin qui l'avait entendu arriva et lui dit :  
  
- Harry se n'est pas de ta faute. Je le sais, puisque tu es l'Héritier, puisque tu as pu le battre, il veut se venger, tu comprends ?  
  
- Oui !  
  
- Alors on m'a dit de te dire qu'il faut que tu ailles au Ministère, il voudrait te parler, ils ont un gros problème avec une torche qui a une flamme verte.  
  
- Vous s'avez à quoi elle sert ?  
  
- Elle sert à faire tuer une personne, on dit son nom, aussi il faut être à un cimetière, comme ça elle devra rejoindre les morts et elle est morte. Voldemort là veux, mais il ne peut la toucher. Alors Harry tu es le seule personne qui nous faut puisque tu as un cœur d'or.  
  
- Je sais déjà qui je veux tuer, c'est : Tom Elvis Jedusor, mieux connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Comme ça je me vengerais de Sirius, de Cédric et de mes parents.  
  
- Tu sais ce qu'on m'a dit ?  
  
- Non !  
  
- Il faut mieux écouter les ennemis, plus que les amis et c'est Sirius qui me l'a dit.  
  
- Alors ont au Ministère, pour me VENGER !  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Fin du chapitre. Ouf ça m'a prit du temps, mais j'y suis arrivé. Harry est vraiment en colère et il le saura plus dans les prochains chapitre.  
  
Maintenant réponse aux reviews :  
  
potter-68: Merci pour cette review et j'espère que ceci t'a plus. Tu sais maintenant c'est quoi le cadeau d'Hagrid. Encore merci pour ta review et continue à lire la suite.  
  
Emi : Merci pour cette review. Pour Harry et Cho peut-être, mais pas sûr. Pour Hermione et Ron, c'est presque sûr. Encore merci pour ta review et continue à lire le reste.  
  
Titre du Prochain Chapitre, Chapitre 3 : Problèmes au Ministères  
  
JE VEUX DES REVIEWS PLEASE ! 


End file.
